


Signs and Wonders

by sinnerforhire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disability, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sign Language, deafness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaf college student Jensen falls for his interpreter, Jared.  Their relationship intensifies when Jensen is assaulted by a homophobic student athlete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Signs and Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roque_clasique](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roque_clasique).



> I know ASL has different syntax/grammar than spoken English, so what's in italics is how it would sound in English.

There are times that Jensen forgets how much his life sucked before college. He had kids staring at him like a zoo animal, he would get tripped and pushed down on the walk home because he couldn't hear the bullies coming, and he never got to talk in class because the public school wouldn't spring for an interpreter on top of the computer notetaking system. Basically, it was a nightmare.

This is one of those times.

He walks into what he's sure will be his favorite course this semester, "The Modernist Novel in Britain, 1880-1945", and immediately sees the most gorgeous guy he's ever laid eyes on outside of his computer.

 And he's _signing_.

The girl next to him has to be in ASL 100 or 200; her signs are slow and hesitant and her words aren't ordered correctly. Gorgeous Guy catches Jensen eavesdropping and waves to him. _Hey, are you Jensen?_

Yeah. Are you the interpreter?

That would be me, he replies with a smile that reveals totally adorable dimples. He's speaking as he signs, probably for the benefit of the girl beside him. _I'm Jared. Nice to meet you._

Jensen hopes to God that karma has finally caught up with him and this guy is his reward for putting up with all that shit in high school. He grins. _Likewise. So, are you a student? _

Grad student, Jared replies. _Took this class two years ago._

So you majored in lit?

Jared shakes his head. _Secondary English Ed. I'm in a dual M.A./M.Ed. program._

Sounds tough, remarks Jensen.

Jared's eyes light up. _I love it. I'd stay in college forever if I could_.

Jensen frowns. _But don't you want to be a teacher?_

Actually, I want to write textbooks, answers Jared. _Thus the Ed degree._

That's pretty awesome.

Jared turns to the girl he had been conversing with. _Sorry, didn't mean to leave you out. Did you get any of that?_ He taps Jensen's wrist to get his attention. _I was helping Sophia practice. She says she got a bit rusty over the summer._

No problem, Jensen replies. He smiles at the dark-haired girl and is about to ask her a question when the lights flicker. He looks to the front of the room and sees the professor walking to the lectern.

Jared grins. _That's my cue. Catch you after class_. He strides to the front of the room and takes his place at the far edge of the whiteboard.

Jared turns out to be a really effective interpreter on top of being incredibly good-looking. Jensen spends more time imagining what else he'd like to do with Jared's hands than actually paying attention to what Jared signs. Jared is freakishly tall--his head is level with the top edge of the whiteboard--and if his height is any indication, he must have the biggest dick of anyone Jensen's ever encountered. Not that that number is terribly impressive; the furthest he's really gone is a couple of furtive handjobs during summer camp. That's the other reason he was desperate to go away to college.

Before he knows it, class is over and Jared is leaning against the table in front of him. _Want to go to lunch?_

I need to go back to my suite and get my afternoon books.

No problem, Jared replies with that freaking amazing smile. _I'll walk with you._

I have to warn you, my roommates are a little...eccentric, Jensen tells him.

_That's okay. I think I can take them_. Jared raises an eyebrow and gives him a little sideways grin.

_That's not exactly what I'm worried about._

Jared laughs. _Are you trying to protect my honor? _

Something like that.

For the first time in years, Jensen wishes he could hear just so he could know what Jared's laugh sounds like. He bets it's the kind of laugh that makes other people want to laugh too. Jensen doesn't know what his own laugh sounds like, but his sister once told him it sounded like a goose with a head cold. After that he trained himself not to laugh in public. He realizes he's stopping looking at Jared when Jared clasps a hand around his elbow.

_We should get going._

Yeah, sorry. Kinda spaced out there a little.

Jared grins. _Happens to the best of us. Come on._

When they get back to the dorm, Jensen digs out his key and tells Jared to let him go first. Jared laughs again, revealing perfect white teeth straight out of a orthodontics ad. _Don't worry, I won't make any sudden moves._

It's just Jensen's luck that Mike and Misha are flailing around playing _Lego Star Wars_ on the Wii when he walks in. _Quick, before they notice us_.

Jensen grabs his books and they're just about out the door when Mike twigs to their presence. He notifies Misha and the two of them pause the game and come over. _Who's your totally hot friend?_ asks Mike. _And can I have him?_

_His name's Jared and **he's mine**_, Jensen signs emphatically and punches Mike's arm to make sure he got the message.

Mike's eyes grow wide and he punches Jensen back with a sly grin on his face. _Forget I said anything_. Jensen knows he missed something. He looks back at Jared, who gives him his best "innocent" look.

_Okay, we're going now_, Jensen informs his roommates.

_Come back anytime_, Misha tells Jared.

Jensen apologizes for his crazy roommates when they sit down at lunch. Jared grins and rolls his eyes. _I can give as good as I get, you know._

What did you say to Mike?

Jared smirks. _Wouldn't you like to know?_ Jensen kicks him lightly under the table but Jared just laughs and picks up his double bacon burger. Jensen sighs and goes to work on his own food.

_So...are you doing anything tonight?_ asks Jensen when they finish eating.

_I have class till 9, but I'm free after that_, answers Jared. _Why?_

Well, I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better, replies Jensen. _You know, since we're going to be working together all semester and everything..._

Are you trying to ask me out?

Jensen blushes. _Yeah. How about it?_

I have an apartment off campus and no roommates, Jared informs him. _So, let me give you the address and you can meet me there at 9._

Jensen can't help beaming when Jared writes down his address and slides it across the table. This semester is definitely looking up.


	2. Signs You Need A Better Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike makes an ass of himself. Jensen and Misha provide the commentary. Jared doesn't quite know what to make of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ASL has different syntax/grammar than spoken English, so what's in italics is how it would sound in English.

"Mike Rosenbaum, on the pull once again," Misha says aloud as he signs.

_What?_ Jared asks Jensen.

_Ignore him. He likes to pretend he's British in bars,_ answers Jensen.

_Well, that explains the accent, at least_, Jared signs just to Jensen.

_Nothing explains Misha Collins,_ Jensen signs back.

"I think he's got one," Misha announces to both Jensen and Jared. He saunters over to Mike, who's perched at the bar with a dark-haired girl in a red spangled tube top. "I believe I can be of assistance," he says to the girl, signing the same thing to Mike.

_Kristin, this is my friend Misha. He's an interpreting minor at State_, Mike explains.

"Nice to meet you," she tells Misha, then turns back to Mike. "So, he can tell me what you're saying?"

_Indeed he can_.

She frowns. "That's a little weird." She downs the rest of her drink, something red and fruity. "But I think you're worth it," she says to Mike.

Mike grins slyly. _Damn right I am, chica_, he replies, which Misha interprets as "That means a lot coming from a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Jared furrows his brow. _So Misha just makes up whatever he wants? And Mike's never figured this out?_

_Misha always stands behind the girl so Mike can't see him as well_, Jensen explains. _And Mike sucks at lipreading even in broad daylight. Most of his family is deaf and he went to a deaf school, so he almost never has to._

I see. Jared shakes his head. _You have weird friends._

Don't I know it. Let's see what Misha's got up his sleeve tonight.

_Hey, baby, you know what would look good on you? Me_, signs Mike.

"Your eyes are like limpid pools of liquid onyx," says Misha. Kristin giggles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

_If I followed you home, would you keep me?_

"It's a shame we don't live in ancient Greece. You would make a beautiful Venus de Milo."

Kristin's eyes light up. "Are you an art major?" Misha interprets this as _So, what's your major_?

_Right now it's Communications, but I'm thinking of changing it to you,_ replies Mike, which turns into "No, but I am student of beauty in all its forms. What's your major?"

"French," she answers. "I want to be a teacher." Surprisingly, Misha signs exactly what she says.

_I would LOVE to take French lessons from you. Let's start tonight in my apartment._

Jared nudges Jensen. _He really thinks he can get girls with those horrible lines?_

Yes. Yes he does.

Is he delusional?

We're never sure. Jensen nods toward the trio. _Come on, we're missing it_.

Misha cups his ear. "You know, I'm having trouble hearing you. Mind if we take this someplace a little quieter?"

"And where would that be?" says Kristin.

 _In my pants, baby_. "Well, we have a suite in Founders A..."

Kristin leans over and addresses Misha. "And you would be there?"

Misha flashes her a smile. "That's up to you two."

"Well, you know, I don't have class tomorrow, so...sure, why not." She finishes her drink and sets it on the bar. They settle up with the bartender while Misha approaches Jared and Jensen.

_You guys want a ride home or are you sticking around for a while?_

We're going with you, Jensen signs at the same time as Jared signs, _No, we're good_.

Jared frowns at Jensen. _Why are we leaving with them?_

Jensen smirks. _You'll see in twenty minutes._

Whatever. Jared shrugs and downs the rest of his beer. _Meet you outside_.

When they get back to the suite, Mike makes a big show of grabbing a notepad and pen from the kitchen and showing Kristin to his room. Misha turns on the TV and Jensen takes a seat on the couch, patting the cushion beside him. _This is the good part. Trust me, we want front-row seats_.

Jared and Jensen chat amiably while Misha puts on a DVD. Sure enough, eighteen minutes later Mike's door flies open and Kristin rushes out, top askew and hair matted. Mike darts out after her and grabs her arm. She spins around and slaps him across the face. "Bastard!" She yanks her arm free and storms out the front door.

Jensen turns to Misha. _I give her an 8.7. She was too small to do much damage._

_Yeah, I gave her an 8.4 for lack of obscenities. Didn't seem like her heart was in it a hundred percent._

"You are a terrible person, you know that," Jared tells Misha with both hands and voice.

Misha quirks an eyebrow. "Everybody needs a hobby."

Jensen tugs Jared's hand. _Come on, the entertainment's over. Time for the main event._ He widens his eyes hopefully and nods toward his open bedroom door.

_Oh, that's romantic._

Should I get down on one knee?

Jared grins wickedly. _We'll see_.


	3. Signs He's Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from the end of the last chapter. PWP, pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know ASL has different syntax/grammar than spoken English, so what's in italics is how it would sound in English.

Jared glances at the vintage movie posters that adorn the walls of Jensen’s tiny room. _You like _The Graduate_, I see._

_I do_, Jensen answers. _Mr. Padalecki, you’re trying to seduce me._

_And what if I am?_ Jared smirks.

_Then I would do this_. He steps forward and curls a hand around the back of Jared’s head, bringing him in for a kiss. Jared responds in kind, deepening the kiss into something hungry and heated. Jensen nudges Jared forward until Jared hits the narrow twin bed and sinks down on it, never breaking lip contact. A few more nudges and shifts and Jensen is lying beside Jared on the bed, back pressed up against the wall. Jared slides Jensen’s shirt up to his neck; Jensen takes the hint and pulls it off, then does the same for Jared. 

Jared’s lips find Jensen’s once again, while Jensen’s fingers skim the broad planes and curves of Jared’s chest and abs on their way to the waistband of his jeans. He feels Jared grin and pull back. _Well, aren’t you the impatient one?_

_Don’t your hands have better things to do than sign?_ Jensen replies, then goes back to his previous task. He unbuttons Jared’s jeans and slowly unzips them. He helps Jared shuck the annoying jeans and boxers, then gets rid of his own. Jared’s cock stands hard and huge between them, pink and glistening with pre-come. Jensen shifts and presses his own cock to Jared’s, but it’s a struggle to wrap his fingers around both. Jared’s lips turn up in the shadow of a smile and he replaces Jensen’s hand with his own larger one. Jensen gasps as Jared grinds against his dick, the friction hot and slick and delicious. Jensen captures Jared’s lips for a bruising, greedy kiss.

Jensen reaches over Jared to the drawer of the bedside table, from which he produces condoms and lube. He holds them up in front of Jared to let him know, then sets both on the table surface. Jared nudges and tugs until Jensen is flat on his back and Jared can straddle him. Jared blows cold air over the tip of Jensen’s dick and grins when Jensen can’t contain a full-body shiver. He wraps his lips around the crown and licks a bead of precome from the slit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Jensen rolls his hips upwards and Jared responds to the challenge, taking more of Jensen’s length into his hot, humid mouth. He laves the underside of Jensen’s shaft with the flat of his tongue and sucks firmly on the head. Jensen thinks he might have just moaned out loud, but Jared didn’t startle, so maybe not. Jared glances upwards, eyes dark under the fringe of lashes. Jensen nods, rolls his hips again, and hopes Jared gets the message he’s too distracted to sign. 

“Wanna ride you,” Jared says, moving his lips slowly and with exaggerated clarity so Jensen will be sure to understand. Jensen nods again and reaches for the table, but Jared stops him. _Me_, he signs as he seizes a condom and lube. Christ, Jared has freakishly long arms. 

Jared tears open the condom packet and rolls it onto Jensen’s dick slowly, teasing him with the gentle, light touch. Jensen forces himself to keep still, but he really, _really_ wants to be in Jared. Jensen watches as Jared prepares himself. He reaches for his own cock but Jared knocks his hand away and shakes his head. Jared flicks a finger lightly over the tip of Jensen’s cock; Jensen is so hard and ready it’s _painful_. Finally, when Jensen can hardly stand it, Jared eases Jensen inside him. Jared’s eyes flutter as he gently takes Jensen deeper and deeper. Jensen arches up slightly and when Jared doesn’t object he makes a firm thrust that almost makes Jared lose his balance. 

Jensen fucks Jared with all the energy he possesses and Jared moves in sync with him, guiding him right into the sweet spot. He desperately wishes he could hear the sounds he’s almost positive Jared is letting out. Jared’s half-lidded eyes are black as midnight, his cock dripping precome. Jensen fists Jared’s cock and thrusts particularly hard and Jared erupts underneath his hand, spilling hot and heavy onto Jensen’s stomach. Jensen looks into Jared’s eyes, sees the blissful satisfaction there, and comes himself. They separate and Jared takes care of the condom, tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. 

Jared moves to lie on his side next to Jensen, signs _amazing_, and runs his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Jensen tilts his head up and presses his lips to Jared’s, allowing the kiss to tell Jared all he needs to know. Jared slides his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulls him close; with his free hand, he traces the word “mine” on Jensen’s chest and presses his hand to Jensen’s heart. Jensen smiles, touches the tip of Jared’s nose, and mouths “yours.”


	4. Signs of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident in the library has serious consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ASL has different syntax/grammar than spoken English, so what's in italics is how it would sound in English.

_Is your family coming for Parents' Weekend?_ Jared asks while they're studying in the library.

_Yeah, they'll be here Saturday morning. My little sister is so excited my parents can't stand her._

How old is she?

Jensen rolls his eyes. _Twelve. She's totally boy-crazy. She begged my dad to get tickets to the soccer game._

Did he?

Yes, and I've been ordered to attend. Jensen brightens up. _You want to come along?_

Jared frowns. _That's your family time. I wouldn't want to intrude._

Are *your* parents coming?

No. Grad students don't really do Parents' Weekend.

So you have no excuse!

They're *your* family and you haven't seen them in weeks. I don't want to take up your time with them.

Jensen reaches out and clasps Jared's wrist with a firm grip. _I *want* you there. You're a huge part of my life here._

Jared blushes and gently extracts his arm. _But meeting your parents is a pretty big thing. And I'm not sure they'll be happy about how much older I am._

So I won't tell them. Why are you so against this?

Jared doesn't answer right away. When he does, it's not what Jensen expects. _Your parents...they're cool with the whole gay thing?_

 Jensen swallows hard. Truth is, they weren't very responsive when he brought the subject up last year. He was hoping that meeting Jared and seeing how sweet and kind and normal he is would bring them around. _We haven't talked about it much._

Jared nods. _Parents' Weekend isn't the best time to bring something like that up. Just have fun with your family and maybe we can sit down with them at fall break._  

Jensen can't help smiling. _You're planning to come with me at break?_

Jared smiles too. _I don't know that I could take a whole week without you._ He takes Jensen's hand and pulls him forward so he can lean over the table and give him a chaste kiss.

As Jared settles back in his seat, something catches his attention and his head turns sharply to the right. Jensen follows his gaze and sees a table full of burly athletes. Two of them are sneering at him and Jared, and the other two are waving their hands around and snickering. Jared gets out of the chair and draws himself up to his full height, squaring his broad shoulders and glowering at them. He doesn't catch what Jared says, but a couple of the jocks shrink back a little. One doesn't, though; he rises and takes a step toward Jared. Jared looks him straight in the eye and gestures toward the front doors. Another jock stands up and yanks his friend back to the table, then shoves him into a chair and pokes his chest with one finger as he presumably chews him out.

Jared sits back down and shrugs. _Football players, what are you gonna do?_

What was that about? asks Jensen, fixing Jared with a threatening scowl.

_Just some homophobic douchebags with more muscle than sense. Don't worry about it._ He turns a page in his notebook.

Jensen slaps the book in front of Jared. _I can take care of myself,_ he signs forcefully. _I'm not your damsel in distress. I can fight my own battles._

Jared's eyes darken. _I kissed *you*. It's as much my battle as yours._

I know they were making fun of me, Jensen informs him. _You think I didn't notice? You think I haven't seen that a hundred times before? I'm not stupid._

I *know* you aren't, replies Jared. _I wasn't protecting you because you're deaf. I'd do the same for anyone I care about._ He reaches over and squeezes Jensen's hand. _I don't want to fight about this. Come on, let's go study at the Beanery. I'll buy you a mocha._ Jared gives him a small smile. _With extra whipped cream..._

Jensen shakes his head, powerless under the onslaught of the Jared Padalecki puppy-dog eyes. _Throw in a chocolate croissant and we have a deal._  

Jared beams. _Deal._ He gathers his books and stuffs them into his messenger bag. Jensen puts away his own and shoulders his backpack. Once they're out of view of the jocks, Jared takes Jensen's hand and doesn't let go until it's time to pay for the drinks.

*~*~*~*~*

 

Thursday night, as Jensen walks back to his dorm after a late dinner, someone grabs him from behind. Jensen struggles as hard as he can but his attacker is bigger and much stronger than him. He's dragged off the paved path and shoved face-first into a brick wall. His attacker holds his arms behind his back. He tries to kick out at the guy's legs, but then he feels another hand on his shoulder; there must be two of them. One pulls him forward and spins him around while the other keeps hold of his arms. When his attacker comes into view, he's not surprised to see that it's the homophobic football player from the other day.

Jensen hasn't spoken more than three words in at least a year, but he gives it a shot anyway. "Get the fuck off me!" he yells.

The jock bursts out laughing. He says something, but he's laughing too hard for Jensen to make it out. He steps closer and Jensen spits in his face. The jock's face darkens to pure hatred in an instant and Jensen doesn't even have time to blink before his meaty fist slams into the left side of Jensen's face. If it weren't for the other jock holding his arms, Jensen would've been on the ground. He forces himself to straighten up and face his attacker. This isn't the first time he's been beaten up; sadly, it probably won't be the last.

He takes a left hook to the jaw and still tries to stand his ground. It hurts like hell, he can't deny that, but he's found that even assholes have some kind of honor code--if you take it like a man and don't tattle, usually that particular asshole won't make a return visit. It's only when you really piss them off that they come around for seconds.

He feels a trickle of warm liquid--most likely blood--drip from his nose onto his lip. His left eye is too swollen to see out of, but he doesn't think any bones are broken yet. A heavy blow to his stomach knocks the wind out of him; as he sputters and coughs, the jock punches him square in the nose, making it even harder to draw air. He sags in the arms of the jock restraining him and prays that they get tired of the game soon.

His attacker jumps up and runs to the corner of the building, a paranoid look on his face. The jock behind him lets go and Jensen drops dead weight onto the grass, rolling on his side to try and protect his abdomen. The jock spares a last sharp kick to his ribs and one to his head before running off with his partner in crime.

No one appears to help, which is what he assumes the jocks were afraid of, but Jensen feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. It takes most of his remaining energy to pry open the phone and look at the message. When he sees it's from Jared, he stops reading and hits reply. _Help. Beat up. Back sci bldg._. A chill breeze whips around him, making him shiver, which sends a spike of pain through his probably-cracked ribs that leaves him gasping in the cold grass. 'Jared's coming', he tells himself, 'it'll be all right.'


	5. Signs of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes care of Jensen after the attack. Jared's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ASL has different syntax/grammar than spoken English, so what's in italics is how it would sound in English.

Jared isn't a violent person by nature. He's been in one fight in his entire life and that was at Boy Scout camp when he was twelve. He can defuse most situations by presence alone--he's pretty damn tall and he works out enough to look threatening but not steroidal.

However, when he gets Jensen's text message, his first instinct is to find that prick and rip his fucking head off. This is college; these people are supposed to be adults. Jumping a gay guy is bad enough, but jumping a gay guy who can't hear you coming...what kind of stupid spineless bastard _does_ that? He drops the dish he's washing, wipes his hands on his jeans, and grabs his keys from the table. He's out the door in less than a minute, nearly flooding the engine of his car in his haste to get to campus.

He gets his car as close to the building as he can and turns on the flashers, exiting so quickly he doesn't even close the door. He rounds the corner and sees a dark shape huddled near the opposite end. He sprints over to Jensen, falling to his knees and sliding the last few inches. It's so dark he can hardly make out Jensen's features. He's curled up on his side, one arm guarding his ribcage, but Jared can't tell much else about his injuries. He wishes he'd thought to bring a flashlight.

Just then he has an idea. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips it open. If he holds it really close to Jensen, the display will hopefully illuminate his face. It doesn't work terribly well, but he can see a purpling bruise on Jensen's jaw, blood crusted around his nose and split lip, and one eye swollen shut. He can't tell whether Jensen is unconscious or not, so he squeezes Jensen's shoulder. Jensen moans and his good eye opens sluggishly to peer at Jared. Jared leans close and gently moves Jensen's hand to his head, figuring that Jensen should be able to recognize Jared's hair by touch. Jensen sighs softly and slides his hand to the back of Jared's neck. Jared gives him a couple of seconds to ground himself in the touch before removing Jensen's hand and placing it on his knee. He traces the letters H-O-S-P and a question mark on Jensen's palm. Jensen signs no, so Jared goes on to his next question: C-O-P-S ? Jensen signs no again, then spells out H-O-M-E on Jared's leg and lays his hand flat. Jared allows himself an exasperated sigh at Jensen's stubbornness and spells O-K.

He slips a hand under Jensen's back and carefully helps him sit up. Jensen sucks in a sharp breath and his fingers tighten around Jared's, so he gives Jensen a minute to rest before easing him up off the ground. Jensen leans heavily on him as they make their way to Jared's car.

Jared gasps when he first sees Jensen in the light. There's hardly an inch of his face that isn't red or bluish-purple and his lower lip is swollen to nearly twice its normal size. Jared lifts the hem of his shirt and winces when he sees the rainbow of colors covering his ribs. He can't imagine how much it must hurt and he wants to take Jensen to the hospital anyway, but he doesn't want to break Jensen's trust. So instead, he bites his lip and folds Jensen into the passenger seat of his car. He grabs a fleece jacket from the backseat and folds it up to cushion Jensen's head.

As much as Jared would like to race back to his apartment, he knows it would jostle Jensen around too much, so he drives the posted speed limit all the way home. It takes Jared longer than he would like to get Jensen inside and changed into Jared's too-long flannel pants and an oversized zip hoodie. He gets Jensen settled in bed and runs to the kitchen to fetch his frozen gel pack and all the ice cubes he has. He makes two small baggies of ice and grabs some paper towels to wrap them in and takes the whole mess into his bedroom.

 Jensen looks absolutely done in. He's propped up on pillows in deference to his injured ribs, but he's slumped bonelessly against the headboard like he can't support his own weight. Jared's heart clenches at the sight and he vows that the bastard who did this is going to pay for it, in blood if necessary. He taps Jensen's arm to get his attention and sets his supplies on the bed. Jared crawls into bed beside Jensen and lays the gel pack across Jensen's ribs, manipulating Jensen's arm so he can hold it there without any real effort. He wraps an arm around Jensen's shoulders and lightly presses one of the ice bags to his swollen eye, then nudges until Jensen's head rests in the curve between Jared's neck and shoulder atop the other ice bag. It's not terribly comfortable having the ice touching his own skin, but Jared can't really complain, all things considered. He strokes Jensen's arm until he falls asleep and silently promises him that no one will ever, _ever_ hurt him like this again.

He leaves the ice in place until it's mostly water, then removes the cold pack as carefully as he can, but Jensen still wakes up. Jared smiles softly. _I'll be right back._ Once the cold pack is back in the freezer and two new trays of ice cubes are put away to solidify, he goes back to the bedroom and is surprised to find Jensen still awake. He sits on the edge of Jensen's side of the bed. _I'm so sorry, baby._

Not your fault. Nothing you could have done.

I started this, Jared admits, forcing himself to look Jensen in the eye even though shame and guilt make him want to do anything but. _If I hadn't kissed you in the library, none of this would have happened._

I don't blame you. Jensen reaches out and tenderly cups Jared's cheek. _You came for me when I needed you._

_But you shouldn't have needed me_, protests Jared, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. _I painted a fucking target on your back. You should be mad at me, not grateful._

 Well, I'm not. Jensen smiles as much as his battered face will allow. _Come back here and cuddle me, bitch._

Jared laughs in spite of himself. _Okay_. He clambers over the bed and adjusts the pillows, then takes Jensen carefully into his arms. Jensen snuggles close and lets out a contented sigh, his warm breath tickling Jared's neck.

'What the hell did I ever do to deserve you,' Jared wonders as he drifts off to sleep.


	6. Signs of an Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets worse instead of better, and we find out a little more about Jared. Jared's POV.

Jared jerks awake to the sound of his phone ringing. As he reaches for it, he notices the clock radio on the nightstand, which reveals that he's only been asleep for fifteen minutes. He squints blearily at the display on his phone, which shows Jensen's name. Confused, Jared glances over his shoulder and finds an empty bed. He bolts upright. Something's definitely wrong.

He dashes out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, where Jensen is crumpled on the floor in front of a toilet full of vomit, gasping desperately for air in the cruelest case of déjà vu imaginable. He knew, he _knew_ Jensen needed a hospital. Goddamn stubborn idiot.

He places a hand on Jensen's arm to get his attention and signs _hospital, *now*._ Jensen nods weakly, lines of pain and fear etched deeply into his battered face. Jared tells him to hold on a second and runs to get his car keys and phone from the bedroom. With those pocketed, he scoops Jensen up in his arms and sprints to the car. He drives as fast as he dares to the university hospital across from the main campus. As Jared screeches to a halt in front of the emergency doors, he hears Jensen's breathing stutter and looks over to find him nearly unconscious.

Jared pulls Jensen out of the car and almost runs into the automatic doors in his haste to get inside. "I need help here!" he shouts. The admissions clerk picks up a red phone and in seconds a gurney skids to a halt in front of him, guided by what he assumes is the trauma team. "He got beat up on campus and now he can't breathe. He's deaf and I interpret for him."

The male nurse frowns. "Then come on." Jared has to run to catch up with the gurney as it crashes through the doors of the trauma room. Numbers and incomprehensible medical terms fly from doctor to nurse as Jensen gets wired and tubed and X-rayed. When the nurse rolls a tray of blades and other surgical equipment to the doctor's side, Jared turns his back on the scene and tries not to listen to what's going on behind him.

After a few minutes, one of the nurses steps aside to talk to Jared. After he gives her all of Jensen's personal information, she lets him know what's wrong. "He has a pneumothorax--a collapsed lung. It appears that his lung was punctured by a broken rib. What happened to him?"

 "An athlete beat him up," answers Jared. "I didn't see it, but that's what he told me."

"He was assaulted?" The nurse frowns. "Did you contact the police? Or campus security?"

"No," Jared admits. "He didn't want me to. He didn't want to come here right away either, but he was okay at first."

She purses her lips, but the lecture he expects never comes. "The doctor would like to get an X-ray and CT to assess the facial injuries," she says instead. "We need his consent for that. Can you obtain it?"

Jared glances over at Jensen, who's lying flat on his back with a tube down his throat. "I don't know if he can see me, lying like that. I'll have to use the manual alphabet and that's going to take longer."

 She nods. "Whatever you need to do." She allows him to move to Jensen's side.

Jared takes Jensen's hand in both of his and strokes his thumb over the back of Jensen's hand for a couple seconds to ground him, then turns his hand up and supports it with his own. D-R W-A-N-T X-R-A-Y C-T U-R F-A-C-E. O-K ? After a few seconds, Jensen agrees. Before he informs the nurse, he spells U O-K ? Jensen signs a modified version of _will be_. Jared draws a heart on Jensen's palm and squeezes his hand.

Jared steps back. "He said yes," he tells the nurse.

"Good." She retrieves his chart and writes down the numbers on the monitors. She explains that they'll need to monitor the re-expansion of Jensen's lung, but they should be able to take the tube out of his throat in a little while.

She and an orderly move Jensen into a smaller exam room with a weird machine in the corner that turns out to be a portable X-ray. The nurse kicks a wheeled stool over to Jared. "Have a seat. You'll be doing a lot of waiting."

It turns out to be a good while before they can take the tube out of Jensen's throat, but once they do he's allowed to sit upright and he looks a hell of a lot better already. Jared grins. _You're gonna glow in the dark with all these X-rays,_ he teases.

_I'll try not to keep you up at night,_ replies Jensen with a tiny smirk.

The nurse has Jared relay a good deal of information to Jensen, and by the end of the spiel Jared can tell that Jensen's pretty wiped out. Jared turns to the nurse. "He's allowed to sleep, right?"

"No reason he can't," she replies.

Jared turns back to Jensen. _Go to sleep, baby. I'll take care of everything._ Jensen thanks him and is asleep within seconds.

"You're not a professional interpreter, are you?" asks the nurse.

"No, I volunteer with Disability Services on campus. My dad and older brother are deaf and my mom teaches in a school for the deaf, so I learned to sign even before I could talk. I actually went to my mom's school because the tuition was free and she thought it provided a better education than public school. I got a teaching certificate so if writing doesn't pan out, I can teach deaf students like my mom does."

"What a sweetheart you are," she replies, admiration plain on her face. She nods at Jensen. "He's lucky to have you."

Jared smiles and gazes fondly at Jensen. "No, I'm the lucky one."


	7. Signs of Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen freaks out and Jared tries to make it better.

After Jensen gets his CT scan, he's moved to a regular room upstairs and hooked up to a water pump thing that the nurse says will suction the rest of the air out of his chest so his lung can fully re-expand. _How long till I can go home?_ Jensen asks.  
   
"At least three days, but possibly up to a week," she replies. Jared takes a deep breath and relays that to Jensen.

As Jared was expecting, Jensen doesn't take it well. _No. No way. I can't stay here. You don't understand. I'm not trying to be difficult, but I *can't*. Please don't make me._

An alarm starts beeping ominously. "Jensen, you _have_ to calm down," barks the nurse. "I'll be forced to sedate you if you don't. I want you breathe as deep as you can and hold it for two seconds. Try it--in for two, out for two. You can do it."

Jared dispenses with interpreting and moves to Jensen's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it," he mouths. "Breathe in, breathe out. It's okay."

It takes a couple minutes, but finally the two of them manage to get Jensen calmed down. Jared sits down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb any tubes or wires, and presses a leg against Jensen's so he can be in contact and still able to sign. _What's wrong, Jen? Why are you so upset?_

_I just *hate* hospitals,_ replies Jensen, a haunted look in his eyes. _Bad things happen in hospitals. Really bad things. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home._

Jared tips Jensen's chin up and looks straight into his tear-filled eyes. _I know the hospital can be a scary place, but if you want to get better you have to let them take care of you. I promise, I'm gonna be here every second that they'll let me. You won't have to go through this alone._ He cups Jensen's cheek, skillfully avoiding the oxygen cannula. _I'm not leaving you._

Jensen nods and sniffles, eyes cast downward. _You think I'm a baby, don't you?_

Of course I don't, Jared assures him. _Sometimes bad things do happen in hospitals, but you're going to be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise._

"That's more like it," says the nurse as she finishes checking Jensen's blood pressure. Jared stifles a yawn and rubs his gritty eyes. It's nearly dawn now; he can see the barest hint of light at the edge of the horizon.

"You need to get some rest as well," the nurse admonishes Jared. "Can he read lips?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to leave if I don't have to. He's really not comfortable being here by himself, and as far as I know he's unable to speak."

The nurse sighs. "Adult patients aren't supposed to have overnight visitors, but under the circumstances, I guess it would be all right. I'll have maintenance bring a cot in here." She turns to Jensen. "Do you have any family nearby that we can call?"

_My parents are coming up tomorrow for Parents' Weekend,_ answers Jensen once Jared interprets the question. _I can get in touch with them later._

She seems satisfied with that. "We'll need to do some more tests later, but for now you just rest. If you have any pain or something just doesn't feel right, let us know immediately." Jensen nods in agreement. The nurse smiles and excuses herself.

Jensen still looks miserable, so Jared strokes Jensen's hair and presses a light kiss to the small expanse of unbruised skin on his right cheek. _Do you want to talk about it?_

Jensen doesn't answer right away. Finally, he swallows hard and begins to sign. _The first time I was in the hospital was when I was five and I had meningitis. I was in a coma and the doctors didn't think I would make it. When I woke up, I couldn't hear and all I remember was being in so much pain that I could hardly move or breathe. I couldn't understand the doctors and nurses so they were always mad at me. I would scream and fight the nurses because it hurt so much, so they put me in restraints._

Jared's eyes widen. _Oh my God, that's horrible. _

My parents were only allowed to visit for an hour a day and they had to wear masks the whole time and they weren't allowed to touch me. One day my mom forgot something and saw the restraints and she threw a fit. I got transferred to another hospital where they were really nice, but I still had nightmares for years. Jensen's breath hitches and Jared can tell he's on the verge of tears.

_I'm so sorry, I had no idea_, replies Jared. _No wonder you're so upset._ He walks around to the other side of the bed, the side with no machinery, and sits against Jensen's side. He curls his arm around Jensen's shoulders and kisses the top of his head. He stays like that, holding Jensen, until Jensen falls asleep.

When the nurse enters the next time, she has two uniformed officers with her. Jared gently shakes Jensen awake and turns so Jensen can see him. Jensen's eyes harden. _I don't want to talk to them._

I don't know if you have a choice, Jared points out. He stands up when the nurse introduces him to the officers and goes into interpreter mode when the officers introduce themselves as Sgt. Handler from Campus Security and Lt. Vaughn from the municipal police.

"I understand that you were involved in an altercation on campus last night," Handler says to Jensen. "Can you tell us in your own words what happened?"

_Two guys jumped me. One held me and the other hit me. Not much else to tell._ Jared frowns but relays what Jensen said.

"Did you know either of your attackers personally?"

_No. Didn't even see the one guy--he stayed behind me. It was so dark I couldn't see the other guy that well._

"What were you doing when the two men attacked you?"

_Walking back to my dorm from the CUB._

"You didn't provoke them in any way?"

Jensen swallows hard. _No._  

Jared fumes. Interpreter ethics be damned. "We were at the library earlier and a student threatened us both. He and his buddies were making fun of him for being deaf and both of us for being gay because I kissed him."

Both officers nod and write notes. Jensen glares at Jared. _Why did you tell them that?_

Because it's the *truth*, Jared signs back. _Why aren't you telling them anything?_

Before Jensen can answer, Handler asks another question. "Is that true?" he asks Jensen.

Jensen looks away. _Yeah._

"Did you recognize the attacker as the person who threatened you?"

Jensen doesn't answer for so long that Jared kicks the bedpost. _Yeah,_ Jensen finally admits. He sits up straighter. _But I don't want to press charges._

Why the hell not? Jared signs, scowling viciously at Jensen. _He broke your fucking ribs and you almost *died* in my apartment and you are damn well going to make sure he gets what he deserves!_

If they arrest him, he's just gonna get probation and then come after me again, explains Jensen, just as Vaughn speaks up.

 "What are you saying?" he asks, looking from Jensen to Jared.

Jared takes a deep breath. It's clear that Jensen meant the officers to hear the statement about pressing charges, so it would be a huge breach of conduct for Jared not to tell them. At the same time, he fervently believes that pressing charges is in Jensen's best interests.

'But if you don't tell them, Jensen will never trust you again,' Jared's conscience points out.

Jared grits his teeth. He's just trying to protect his boyfriend--what's so wrong with that?

'You have a job to do and Jensen relies on you to do it right. That doesn't change just because you're sleeping with him,' Jared's conscience argues.

"Jared?" prompts Vaughn.

"He doesn't want to press charges," Jared says, resigned. "I think that's a very bad idea. But he's afraid of retaliation."

Handler frowns at Jensen. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to press charges? Your injuries are pretty severe for a simple hand-to-hand altercation."

_I'm sure._

Handler looks at Vaughn, who sighs and puts away his notepad. Handler turns back to Jensen. "You do realize that since the altercation took place on campus, we have the authority to convene a full disciplinary hearing for the accused. However, we need to know who that person is. You won't have to testify in person, you can make a statement to the director of Student Affairs, and off the record, I can tell you that it's pretty likely he'll be expelled. We will make every effort to ensure your safety both on and off campus." He pauses. "Will you agree to identify your attacker?"

_Please, *please* say yes,_ Jared pleads. _He deserves to be kicked out for what he did to you._

Jensen nods. _Okay, I'll do it._

Handler hands over a business card. "Call me when you get released." He shakes both their hands and exits the room.

Jared moves to Jensen's bedside. _I'm proud of you, baby. You're doing the right thing._

Jensen shrugs. Jared slides in next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. He rests his head on top of Jensen's and gently strokes the arm not bearing an IV line. Jensen sighs and snuggles as close as the tubes and wires will allow.


	8. Signs of Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's family visits. They're not exactly the Cleavers.

"Oh, my God!"

 The unfamiliar female voice jolts Jared out of slumber. "I'm sure it looks worse than it is," says a man. Jared rolls over and comes face-to-face with a grumpy-looking teenage girl.

He sits up slowly and the girl crosses her arms. "Why are you sleeping in my brother's room?" she asks.

"Because we're friends and I'm an interpreter," Jared answers simply. As he speaks, the two adults in the room turn to look at him. He stands up. "You must be Jensen's parents. I'm Jared, I interpret for him in a couple of classes."

Jensen's mother raises an eyebrow. "And you've been here all night?"

Jared shrugs and cultivates a casual expression. "I don't have anywhere better to be, and I don't mind helping out."

"That's very sweet of you," she replies, face softening into a polite smile.

She turns to Jensen and moves to the bedside to wake him up. Jared edges toward the door. He doesn't really know what he should or shouldn't say to them, so he figures he'll wait and see what Jensen tells them.

Jensen wakes up and starts when he sees his mother and not a nurse. He glances around the room, eyes settling on Jared for a long moment. Jared gives him an encouraging smile and Jensen beckons him closer. _I guess you already met, but these are my parents and my little sister, Mackenzie._ He turns back to his family. _Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend and interpreter, Jared._

Mrs. Ackles scowls at Jensen. _I know what you're doing, Jensen. You're trying to distract us. Well, it's not going to work. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't pull you out of this disgraceful school and have you transferred to St. Catherine's this instant._ She speaks rapidly as she signs, her words clipped and precise.

Jensen sits up straighter and glares defiantly back. _Because I like it here. I have friends who sign and not all of them are deaf. I'm in a serious relationship for the first time ever. None of the professors act like it's a hassle to have deaf students. And the guy didn't beat me up for being deaf, he beat me up for being *gay*._

Mr. Ackles looks away uncomfortably; Mrs. Ackles sighs and shakes her head. _We've been telling you for years to be careful. *This* is what we were talking about. You may go to a big fancy university, but this is still Texas. Certain things will just never change._

I'm not going to spend my life hiding in fear, Jensen replies firmly. _I'm not going to let stupid assholes dictate what I can or can't do. It's *my* life and *I'm* the only person who gets to decide how I live it._

Mr. Ackles grabs Jensen's arm roughly. _Language, young man. And don't backtalk your mother._

_I wasn't! Besides, I'm 19 years old--I don't have to do what you say anymore._

Is that what you learn in that school--disrespect and insolence? Mr. Ackles glowers at Jensen. _Is that what we're paying them to teach you?_

It's not the college! Jensen argues. _It's *me*, growing up. Why can't you treat me like an adult?_

_Why don't you say that to my face?_ Mr. Ackles retorts.

Jensen fumes for a second and then sits forward, drawing himself up as high as he can and glaring daggers at his father. "Why can't you treat me like an adult?" he asks, slowly and deliberately. It's barely comprehensible, but it's not the words that count.

"Stop it!" shrieks Mackenzie, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at her father. "Why do you always have to fight about everything? Why can't you just be nice to him? He's sick and you're gonna make it worse!"

Jared takes a small step forward. He knows it's not any of his business, but Mackenzie's right--getting Jensen upset certainly isn't going to help him any. He clears his throat. "Um, maybe you guys could take a little time-out? Give everybody a chance to cool off?"

_That's a good idea,_ Mrs. Ackles responds.

Jensen shoots Jared a grateful look and nods. Mr. Ackles excuses himself, mumbling something about coffee. Jensen gets Mackenzie's attention and signs, _Sorry you couldn't go to the game._

She sits down on the edge of the bed and shrugs. _I don't care. I wanted to see you._ She points to his left eye, which is still puffy and ringed in various shades of purple. _Does that hurt?_

No, not much anymore, Jensen answers.

_Can I touch it?_

Mrs. Ackles yells at her, but Jensen just grins. _Be gentle, okay?_

Mackenzie inches forward and brushes a fingertip over the swollen part. She wrinkles her nose. _That's kinda gross._

Jensen laughs and Jared can't help grinning. Not because of the sound--a flat, grating bray that sounds more animal than human--but because he's never seen Jensen so unguarded. He looks relaxed in a way that he never has, even when they've been alone. He wants to make Jensen laugh like that and promises himself that he will.

Jensen leans over and starts tickling Mackenzie under her arms. She squeals and giggles and flails around, putting up a half-hearted fight in a routine that has clearly been established for years. She twists and starts to fall off the bed; Jensen surges forward to try to grab her, but he cries out in pain and falls back against the bed, panting and holding his side.

Mrs. Ackles grabs Mackenzie and yanks her away from the bed. "What were you thinking?" she snaps, pushing the girl into a nearby chair.

_Not her fault,_ Jensen replies once his mother turns around. _I'm okay._

He isn't, though. Jared can see his energy waning by the second, and the strain of looking and acting "okay" is written all over his face. Jared catches his eye and frowns. _You look beat. You sure you're okay?_ Jensen shakes his head fractionally.

"You know, if you leave now you can probably still catch most of the game," he tells Mrs. Ackles. "The doctor will be coming by soon to look at the chest tube, and trust me, you don't want to see that. Enjoy the game and come back around lunchtime."

Mrs. Ackles looks dubious, but Jensen snaps his fingers to get her attention and agrees with him. _You should walk around and see the campus. I'll still be here when you get back. Go have some fun._ He grins. _And, you know, if you wanted to bring back a pizza or something..._

She shakes her head, but she's grinning too. _19 years and I still can't resist that face. All right, what do you want?_

Once Jensen's family leaves, Jensen slumps back on the bed, exhausted. _Sorry about that._

_About what?_

Jensen shrugs. _You know...them._

_Nobody's family is perfect,_ replies Jared.

_*Yours* is._  

Jared rolls his eyes. _No, we're really not._

_At least your parents don't treat your brother like he's helpless and can't make his own decisions just because he can't hear,_ Jensen retorts.

_No, you're right, they don't,_ admits Jared. _Your parents love you. They're trying to do right by you the only way they know how._

Jensen scowls. _Well, they suck at it._

But they mean well. Jared sits down beside Jensen. _Yeah, they're a little overprotective, but they're scared. And maybe they're right to be._

 I can take care of myself, Jensen asserts forcefully. _They're just mad because I don't need them anymore. They *liked* being the 'poor deaf kid's' parents. Everybody acted like they were heroes because they learned ASL and didn't ship me off to boarding school._ Bitterness and resentment cloud his expressive green eyes.

A nurse walks in, interrupting them. "The doctor will be up in a few minutes," she informs them. "I just have to get your vitals first." Jensen rolls his eyes but submits to the examination.

Once she leaves, Jared sits back down on the bed. _Thanks,_ signs Jensen.

_For what?_

Just being here. He smiles softly. _It helps._

Jared leans forward and kisses him gently on his still-healing lips. _Nowhere else I'd rather be._


	9. Signs of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared brings Jensen home from the hospital, and evil is punished.

_You got everything?_  

Jensen doesn’t take his eyes off Jared. _Dude, just get me out of here._

  Jared grins. _Your chariot awaits, sire._

Jensen can barely keep himself from sprinting down the hall to the elevator. After five days of being held prisoner, tethered to the bed by a tube sunk painfully into his flesh, he can’t wait to feel the sun on his face and smell something other than stale recycled air and antiseptic. He still doesn’t feel great; he gets tired easily because of the reduced lung capacity, and his ribs still hurt like a bitch, but he’s getting out of the goddamn hospital and that’s all that really matters.

When he first lays eyes on the revolving doors at the main entrance, he breaks into a grin so wide it tears open the scab on his lower lip. He wipes the trickle of blood with the back of his hand and charges out onto the sidewalk. The bright sunlight glaring off numerous car windshields is nearly blinding, and the gentle breeze that ruffles his hair smells as sweet as perfume. He feels Jared’s hand on his shoulder and covers it with his own. A second later, Jared’s lips brush gently against Jensen’s neck. Jensen can’t remember ever being this blissfully happy. 

Jared wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulder and escorts him across the parking lot to his car. By the time they get to the car, Jensen is out of breath and slightly dizzy. He leans on the car as Jared unlocks the front door. Jared frowns at him. _You okay?_

_I’ll be fine,_ Jensen replies, sinking gratefully into the sun-warmed passenger seat. 

He only closes his eyes for a second, but the next thing he knows, Jared’s shaking him awake and the walls of his dorm loom large in his window. _Here we are,_ Jared signs. _Home sweet...suite, I guess,_ he finishes with a sheepish grin.

Jensen shakes his head. _You are so lame._ He takes the hand Jared offers and climbs out of Jared’s car.

The second Jared opens the door to Jensen’s suite, Mike pounces on him and drags him into the living room. _You gotta see this,_ he signs frantically, pointing at the TV.

**Five prominent football players have been arrested on drug possession charges in connection with an altercation after Saturday’s game,** reads the caption on the campus news broadcast. The footage on the screen, obviously obtained from the city affiliate, shows the handcuffed players being led to waiting police cars. He doesn’t recognize the first three players, but the fourth bears the face that he’ll never forget as long as he lives. The captions pop back on the screen. **The athletic department has yet to make a formal statement about the numerous performance-enhancing substances and paraphernalia found during searches of the suspects’ residences, but the Dean of Students has announced that all five players have been put on academic suspension until a formal disciplinary hearing can be convened.**

Jensen feels a hand on his wrist. He turns to see Jared looking as gobsmacked as he feels. _You know what this means? It’s over. He’s gone for good._ Jared’s stunned grimace morphs into a broad grin. _The bastard got what he deserved and you didn’t even have to do anything._

Jared’s right: it’s over. It’s well and truly over. He doesn’t have to be afraid anymore. The campus--his home--is safe. 

Jensen all but launches himself into Jared’s arms and kisses him so hard he tastes blood that he’s not entirely sure is all his own. His world narrows to the heat of Jared’s breath and the solid weight of Jared’s arms around his neck. The relief is so powerful it pervades his body; he feels like he’ll float away once Jared lets go. _If_ Jared lets go.

Finally Jensen has to pull away to catch his breath. Jared fixes him with a worried frown and steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. _Maybe you should go lay down for a while. Take it easy._  

Jensen fakes a put-upon sigh. _Oh, all right. But I need my favorite pillow._ He tugs Jared’s arm gently and raises his eyebrows.

Jared shakes his head, but he’s grinning ear to ear. _Well, if you *insist*..._

_Oh, I insist,_ replies Jensen with a smirk.

After the hospital, Jensen’s college-issued bed with its crappy used mattress feels like heaven. The bed is barely wide enough to fit them both and nowhere near long enough for Jared, so it takes a bit of maneuvering to find a position comfortable enough for both of them. Jensen curls up on his good side and Jared wedges a pillow between them to support Jensen’s injured ribs. Jared slides an arm around Jensen’s back and Jensen nestles his head into the curve of Jared’s shoulder. 

Here in Jared’s arms, with Jared’s breath ghosting across his forehead and Jared’s hand rubbing lazy circles on his back, Jensen feels completely at peace. Jared’s feelings for him are almost tangible, enveloping him like a cashmere blanket. No one has ever cared for him like this, like he’s a gift and not a burden. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
